


"How a jovial dragon tamed me"

by Augustus34



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Full of typos errors am not english I ribbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus34/pseuds/Augustus34
Summary: Winter wanted to annoy Qrow, but at the end she may find her Burning Passion
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 11





	1. The Annoncement

First of all I want to thank a certain Captain who always pushed me to be better, also thanks Manda… I Guess *wink*. 

Chapter 1 : 

"This must be a joke !" Qrow's voice couldn't be higher. 

She just announced "the new choosen one" to Qrow, the one she talked about during weeks.

*A few weeks before* 

Yang was very anxious about talking about her new date, she knew Qrow's… vision about that topic : 

"So you know I saw someone last week right ? You know I told you how it had been great ?" 

Qrow always played the "cool uncle" part, always the one openend and ready for his nieces :

"Stop trying to find the correct words kiddo, just spill it out." 

"Fine… it's… a girl and she's classy… and she would like to meet you and… Uncle (she still had problem getting used to associate those two words) James to a double date."

*Cool Uncle's voice activated* :   
"Ah kiddo, she wants to show off and just wants us to have a good time ! Ever since I've been with Jimbo, all of the Atlesian tabloïds are following me trying to capture any indecent act or something to make some baits to sell more of their shi…"

"I think I've understood Uncle, so pleeeease just be calm and everything is gonna be fine. I don't want you to screw this up… not again."

"Hey ! She was a bad influence on you. And I remembered her from my time on the tribe."

"But she was such a sweet gal !"

"Kiddo always be doubtful toward fake smile and even more toward honest ones !"

"Yeah… I know."

"Look we will have this date, it's gonna be cool or awkward but this night I promise, I won't do anything that would harm your relation with, *using a Fake voice to ressemble Yang's voice*, this wonderful girl !"

"I don't sound like that !'

"For sure mine was cuter than yours !" 

As usual the night ended on arm wrestling while both trying to not hurt the other.

*Back to the present day*

James Ironwood was stunning on his suit without tie, looking sharp and professional yet relaxed. Qrow chosed the first thing that came from his shelf. Yang chose a more classy dress than usual. 

Which caught Qrow's curiosity and smirk :

"Oh oh ! Didn't know we had someone of taste on the Branswen ! Tell me your gal is THAT classy for you to pull your A Game ?"  
"You have no idea…"   
"What do you…" 

Qrow couldn't finish is question when an eerie familiar voice came from behind :

"For an Ice Queen… a costly dress is the bare minimum !"

Yang tried a joke :

"And a bare back dress … SUITS her better ! Eh ? Eh ?"

Yang was looking at his uncle, trying to gain a grunt to distract him. She only met an opened jaw while Ironwood was coughing, more embarassed than shocked.

Winter putting an arm around Yang's waist was the cursed image Qrow needed to see to get out of his coma : 

"YOU DATE HER ?! HER ?! OUT OF ALL THE CHICKS IN THE WORLDS YOU DATE WINTER ?!"

Winter only chuckled, barely showing any inconvinience, she was even smilling.  
"Oh my dear Qrow, such a pleasure to still be able to surprise you after all these years."

"That's not a surprise, that's a goddamn ambush !" 

James tried to calm his boyfriend :

"Qrow please… as much as it shocks me, it's her choice. Am sure Winter will be a good influence on Yang."

Qrow looked at him, darting him with his eyes :

"I don't want her to influence my blood ! You're with them ?! For once Jimmy use your autority for good and order her to LEAVE MY NIECE ALONE"

"Qrow, me not using my power for that kind of demand is precisely why she obeys me…" 

Yang was almost pleading :  
"Uncle Qrow just this once, lay down your suspicion, she's great once you know her…"

"Knowing her made me hate the Schnees ! So far I've been right about em' !"

Surprisingly, Winter was the person who defused the tense situation :

"I understand that you're dubious about my attentions, but I can assure they are all aimed toward Yang's wellbeing. So how about we have a good night, as you promised to Uqngu, and as a sign of good faith I promise I won't reprimend you for anything tonight ? Do we have a deal ?"

James, while putting his hand on Qrow which usually sooth him, used his most calm voice as he was negociating with a ticking bomb :

"Qrow, she's right. Remember your promise to Yang, Winter even offered to make the whole ordeal a little bit easier to pass. It's a good offer." 

"Fine ! Since am the only one making noise here… But I have my eye on you Schnee."

"I am sure you will. Now after you. Looking good General."

This little familiar tone was about to be reprimended by Ironwood when he realised they were equal civilians and that would blow the entire peace treaty. 

The whole night was spent by Winter discussing mundane things about her couple with an unconfortable Ironwood.


	2. Quality Time

Chapter 2

Today was "quality time" with Yang for Winter.

Well… "quality"as "acting amused to be with her". 

Winter is a person who always thinks like a military strategist, she forced herself to spend time with Yang, to maintain the "illusion" as she says. After an entire afternoon together, they decided to relax on a bench.

"It's been a long time since I've been here!" Yang said with her usual joyful tone. 

"It seems you knew the path really well, from the restaurant to this park, as if you've been courting someone before."

This killed Yang's smiled who bent her back a little : "yeah… Hasn't been that pleasant at the end…"

Winter felt her slipping away to her memories, she decided to bring her back to the real world :  
"Look, I am sorry if I brought back painful memories… how about we talk about something else ?"

Yang looked at her with watery eyes : "would you let me rant a little Ice Queen ? Be a bit pathetic ?"

Winter used an overserious tone to add a bit of humor to her invitation to continue :

"This may be a dull moment for my majesty, but I award you this for entertaining me this afternoon."

Yang huffed a bit before having a less serious tone than her demand : "it all started so well… I was convinced we were made for each other, I always had been in command for Ruby's sake. I was always needed to be the Big Tough Sis who's not afraid of anything for Ruby, she never understood why I wasn't her mother and why Dad and I were avoiding this… subject, I mean Summer... So I did what I had to do during theses years, forcing myself to skip my whole childhood to be an adult when I was only 15. Dad was always supporting us, but he had to deal with his own griefs so I was the only adult here : one for someone who needed protection until adulthood and one who saw the cost of being an adult and decided he had enough. It was fun sometimes, I even had the time to make some heart skip a bit" she looked Winter with seductive eyes "men or girls eh eh. But deep down I needed someone, I still need someone, to understand me and help me being the reasonable one."

Winter wore a mask and simply said :

"You yearn to be able to let out some control, that someone else lead. The way I see it, you need someone to lead you as you led Ruby."

"Hahaha you're too smart for me Winter, I have a simplier version in mind…" she looked at Winter with tears and a unusual sad expression, "I Guess, *sobs*, I guess am afraid…"

Winter pulled her on a tight embrace while awkwardly patting her shoulder, as it is something she doesn't usualy do.   
"Keep talking, your sister won't know about anything you have my word "

Yang continued while buring herself on Winter's arm as if she was shielding her from a world that hates her :

"I found someone… exactly when I needed. Ruby and I were entering at Beacon, she was about to be an adult maybe… I could have just said I was done with my mission. But she wanted to step into her mother's shoes and decided to be an Huntress !", she hit lightly Winter's back, "she had to be an huntress ! I won't lose her as I've lost her, our, mom ! So I elected to follow her, pretending I needed thrills while it was to watch over her : I pulled an act of leaving her making friends while I would go with some randos but I couldn't stop thinking about Ruby's safety ! So I changed my plan to a less subtle one and followed her, she was too happy to wonder why. I saw she already made a friend, your sister. So while I saw someone who could assist me I stumbled upon someone else, the last member of our team… And she was stunningly beautiful, brave and more important she seemed mature. She allowed me to help her a bit, that's what I first thought, and as we were more and more together, we began to be together-together. At first it was great ! Then Adam happened… and she left me,us. I was lost… everyday I couldn't stop thinking about her, so much that I ignored Ruby who left to follow JNR. When we finally reunited I was beyond happy and she played the sorry kitty part. But as we progressed, she led me apart from my sister so I would only have her left, always talking how sorry she was for leaving : she was using it as a disguised threat… I wanted to leave off all the lead and she was there to catch em'... After I while I saw her encouraging me to do things that I wouldn't do on my own. One day I asked myself : would it be something I would teach Ruby ? NO !" 

this made Winter raise her eyebrows, 

"So one day I confronted her with that and she just said ""who's Ruby ?"" Like she wasn't her leader as much as mine ! So I broke up with her even if she threatened to leave… which she did and I DON'T CARE !" 

Winter used a serious tone to avoid being mistaken as mocking her : 

"It doesn't seem to be the case though…"

Yang threw herself out of Winter's arm, with fiery eyes :

" I. Do. Not. Care. She's a spoiled princess, born into fame and she's got an easy way : two loving parents willing to die for her. SHE MADE ME KILL FOR HER AND SHE WASN'T REMORSEFUL FOR THAT. That day I knew she wasn't who she said she was, she isn't a victim she's a conspirator ! Using her fight for right as a way to attract followers ! You."   
She pointed Winter with her finger shaped like a gun

"you escaped your princess life ! You decided to break free from this before it rots you inside ! She was bathing on it ! She still is as we speak ! You know where she's now ? With Illia ! Poor girl doesn't know who she accepted…" 

Winter was a bit surprised, she coughed a bit in order to regain focus before saying :

"And here I thought you did accept my offer as a mean to annoy my sister…"

Yang pouted a bit :

"I have better things to do than that, also I would never do such thing against Weiss. I see why you wish to help her." 

Winter narrowed her eyes a bit, sounding genuine for once :

"It seems… you're more than meets the eye Miss Xiao Long."

That compliment helped Yang to regain her jovial demeanor who gave an unexpected spec on her chin. 

After this day Winter thought to herself : "she's willing to do anything for her sister... she could be a valuable asset… No focus Winter she's not some soldier she's everything you cannot be : joyful, dumb, a real sister…" 

With this last word Winter decided to bury her thoughts under a pile of paperwork.


End file.
